Amakusa Shirō
Active Skills Revelation A= |-| Baptism Rite B+= |-| God's Resolution C= |-| God's Resolution (False) C++= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |-| Rank EX= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 169cm ・ 59kg Series: Fate/Apocrypha Source: Historical Fact, Fate/Apocrypha Region of Origin: Japan Alignment: Lawful ・ Good Gender: Male - In an uprising that occurred during the Early Edo period, in the Shimabara Rebellion, a boy served as the leader. From early childhood, his adoration for learning was the beginning of a certain period that various miracles were given rise. By healing wounds and walking on water he eventually came as the Son of God, and since then the forbidden religion began to be revered with zeal by farmers and peasants. - Before long, the former vassals of Konishi made him leader, therefore the rebel army of the Edo Shogunate was established. Together with the farmers of Shimabara, who were struggling hard at the time, it gave rise to a massive rebellion. Initially the Edo Shogunate who had been observing the uprising, because of the punitive force being defeated, sent in Roju Shinpei Matsudaira as the Supreme Commander. - Shinpei Matsudaira used starvation tactics to against the rebel army in Hara Castle, when they brought in food and ammunition ran out, an all-out offensive was initiated. An included thirty-seven thousand people were massacred by the Shogunate army, it was reported (with various rumors and opinions). - "Twin Arm Big Crunch · Dual Arm, Zero-Order Convergence" Rank A+ Type: Anti-Army Range 1~200 Maximum number of targets 500 people Connecting both arms to the leylines, Excessive magical energy is inserted in the magic circuits of both arms and is made to rampage. Refining pseudo dark matter, it swallows everything in its surroundings. Due to it requiring an excessive amount of magical energy, it was originally impossible to use as a noble phantasm. In order to completely run it as a noble phantasm, a different magical energy supply route must be established from his master. - Although his status was commonplace, in Fuyuki's Third Holy Grail War, there are records that he was summoned as the class Ruler. Using God's Resolution to emulate command seals, and by using True Name Discernment to utilize a strategy focusing on the enemy's weak points, although he was a step away from obtaining the Holy Grail, he was defeated by the death of his master. The dream of Amakusa Shirou started from there. Trivia * He is the first Servant to have two Extra attack animations. Ending a Brave Chain with a card that leaves Amakusa in close range will give the animation that does 4 hits, and ending it with a card that leaves him in long range will give the animation that does 6 hits. The long range Extra attack generates more stars and NP gauge than the close range one. Category:Servants